masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Ice Storm
| rarity = Rare | type = Instant | casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Strikes all enemy units in the targeted stack with a -strength Blizzard Damage attack. }} Ice Storm is a Rare Instant Spell belonging to the realm. It may only be cast on the overland map. For the base Casting Cost of , it will strike all units in the targeted land tile witha strength Blizzard Damage attack, which can be very deadly against targets containing . Effects Ice Storm deals Blizzard Damage to all enemy units in a targeted stack. This type of damage is most effective against . Blizzard Damage : When Ice Storm is cast on an overland map tile containing an enemy army, it will make one attack against each of the units in that army. This is a Blizzard Damage attack with the strength of . As these are Area Damage attacks, this essentially means that every single figure in the target army will be subjected to an individual attack. The statistical average damage of this attack is per . Naturally, the are all allowed to make separate rolls to avert some of the damage, using their respective units' score. Furthermore, no can suffer more damage from this spell than they actually have (i.e. "excess" damage can not be applied to other figures in the unit, as it would be for other types of damage). Immunities Units that possess the Magic Immunity or Regeneration effects from any source will never suffer any damage from this spell. In addition, as this is a form of Cold Damage, units with Cold Immunity defend against it as if they had . Such a will suffer damage from this spell only 1 out of 100,000 times. Ice Storm also meets the conditions for triggering the bonus of the Unit Enchantments and ; which grant an extra or against it respectively. The Large Shield ability also works against it, granting a further to units possessing it. Usage hailing down on an enemy stack.]] Ice Storm may only be cast on the overland map, for a basic Casting Cost of . It must be targeted at a tile containing at least one enemy unit. The spell is accompanied by an animation showing the sky opening up above the unit, and showering it with large chunks of hail. Once the animation is over, the damage is immediately rolled and applied. Any units that have suffered enough damage to destroy them are erased from the map. Acquisition As a Rare spell, Ice Storm may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will be available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Ice Storm during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Ice Storm has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Ice Storm spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Ice Storm does not cause a lot of damage to stacks comprising of primarily (especially to units with high ratings or the above-mentioned immunities), but stands a good chance to seriously hurt several low-tier Normal Units and may injure some others. Therefore, it may be useful for softening up an enemy stack immediately prior to engaging that that stack in combat. This means that any unit hurt by the Ice Storm will start the battle with fewer than it had previously, making the battle somewhat easier. Naturally, since the spell makes an attack against each unit in the target stack, casting it at a large stack (i.e. an army containing many units) is better than targeting a lone unit - as it will make more attacks and statistically do more damage. Since Ice Storm does Blizzard Damage, stacks comprising of primarily (especially low-tier Normal Units with many , such as Spearmen) are excellent targets for this spell. If the opponent is especially unlucky, it may even completely erase such a stack from the map! Category:Instant Spells Category:Nature